pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Bouffalant
Vs. Bouffalant is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 7/14/2019. Story Towards the entrance of the Driftveil Drawbridge, Ian and Cheren face each other, preparing to battle. Cheren has his back to the bridge while Ian faces it. Cilan stands in a position to referee, while Iris, Axew and Rui are off to the side. Iris: Didn’t we just do this recently? Rui: What are you talking about? The last time they battled was Nacrene City. Iris: Oh, right. You weren’t at the last one in the forest. Cilan: Let the battle begin! Cheren: Go! Serperior! Cheren throws his Pokéball, choosing Serperior. Serperior: Serperi! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: (With male voice) Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. It only gives its all against strong opponents who are not fazed by the glare from Serperior's noble eyes. Ian: So you evolved your Servine, huh? Cheren: I’ve been evaluating your progress. Despite all your strength it appears as if the Pokémon in your party have yet to evolve. So by choosing Serperior, I force you to use the only Pokémon that can stand a chance against him. Ian: Not a bad tactic. Though you may regret that. Victini! Victini: Tin! Victini hops off Ian’s shoulder, staring Serperior down. Serperior gives it a glare, though Victini doesn’t back down. Serperior smirks as if impressed. Cheren: Alright Serperior! Use— Voice: IAN! IT’S TERRIBLE! Cheren stops abruptly, as everyone turns towards the bridge in astonishment. Miror B. comes running with his awkward run, legs kicking up behind him to the side. He runs past Cheren and trips over Serperior’s long body. He slides face first through the dirt, Victini staring curiously at him. Miror B. springs to his feet, startling Victini. Miror B: Ian! Thank goodness, I say thank goodness I found you! Ian: (Rage building) Miror B. What? Miror B: It’s Dakim! He’s here! Ian: (Rage fading) What?! Miror B: He’s on the bridge! He’s attracting a lot of attention, which is what he does! It’s how he causes the most amount of damage! Ian takes off in a run towards the Drawbridge, Miror B. following behind. Cilan: Who’s Dakim? Rui: A member of the same criminal organization that Miror B. was a part of. He was pretty dangerous. Iris: In that case we have to stop him! Ian stops as he passes Cheren. Ian: This battle will have to wait. Though I could use your help. Cheren: (Caught off guard) My help? Is he really that powerful? Ian: The best I could ever do was hold him off. Plus they’ll be bystanders. Cheren nods, as they all run along the bridge. A large crowd has gathered around a figure with tall spiked red hair. Ian and Cheren push through the crowd to get to the center, as they find an older man wearing a Pokéball necklace, white robes and pants with black sandals stands. He is signing autographs for people and kids in the crowd, Cheren lightening up. Cheren: Relax Ian. That’s Alder, the Unova League champion. Miror B: (Squeezing in) That man, I say that man looks exactly like Dakim! Though, now that I look at him, he is, I say he is older. Ian: (Tense) So that’s Alder, huh? Cheren pushes forward in the crowd, approaching Alder. He has a goofy grin on his face. Alder: Ah, hello young man. Want an autograph as well? Cheren: Not exactly, sir. My name is Cheren. And I would like to challenge you to a battle! Alder: Oh? Cheren: (Upbeat and childlike) My dream is to defeat you and become champion! Someone told me that in order to grow and develop, I have to challenge trainers out of my league. If I battle you now, I’ll get to see just how far I need to go. Alder: Huh. That is an interesting proposal. (To the crowd) What do you all think? Should I accept this man’s challenge?! The crowd goes wild, as Alder laughs heartedly. Alder: Then that settles it! Let us battle, Cherry! Cheren: (Dismayed) My name is Cheren. The crowd’s circle expands to allow for a battlefield, with Ian, Miror B., Rui, Iris and Cilan watching intently. Iris: To think that he’s challenging Alder. Cilan: It will be interesting to note just how strong Alder is to Cheren right now. Miror B: I say, let the music play! Cheren: Serperior. Serperior slithers forward, eager to go. Alder pulls out several Pokéballs, as if uncertain on which one to choose. Alder: Hm. Who to use, who to use. Ah! How about Bouffalant? Alder puts the other Pokéballs away, opening one and choosing Bouffalant. Bouffalant: Bouffa! (Cheren scans it) Pokédex: (With city accent) Bouffalant, the Bash Buffalo Pokémon. Their fluffy fur absorbs damage, even if they strike foes with a fierce headbutt. Alder: Alright Cherry! You can have the first move! Cheren: (Irritated) It’s Cheren! Serperior, use Growth! Then Solar Beam! Serperior glows with a light green aura, growing slightly in size. He then glows with a golden aura, firing a Solar Beam at Bouffalant. Bouffalant takes it, absorbing it and glowing with a light green aura. Cilan: That was a Sap Sipper ability! It makes Grass type moves useless! Bouffalant looks confident, then glances back at Alder. Alder stands like a statue, with his eyes closed. Iris: Is he going to let Cheren attack more? Miror B: He is, I say the confidence he releases is awe inspiring! Rui: (Dryly) Looks more like he’s asleep. Cheren: Okay, so Solar Beam won’t work. Hidden Power! Serperior forms several purple energy balls, firing them at Bouffalant. Bouffalant stands its ground, taking the attack. It looks back to Alder, now antsy. Alder still doesn’t move. Cheren: Dragon Tail! Serperior slithers forward, tail covered in green scaly energy. Serperior swings its tail at Bouffalant’s feet, swiping its feet out from under it. It then strikes on Bouffalant’s underbelly, it flipping into the air. Bouffalant lands back on its feet, and bellows back at Alder. Alder jerks with a start, disoriented. Alder: Oh, sorry about that! I fell asleep there! Cheren looks crushed, while the crowd laughs at Alder. Ian tenses a fist, as Rui looks unnerved. Cheren: ALDER! Take this seriously! Hidden Power! Alder: Huh? Oh right. A battle. Bouffalant, go for Head Charge. Bouffalant groans, as its afro glows red as it charges forward. Serperior fires Hidden Power, which is broken by Head Charge. Cheren: Dodge! Serperior slinks to the side to dodge, but Bouffalant turns on a dime after it. It rams Serperior, him hitting the ground defeated. Alder: That was a good battle, Cherry! The crowd cheers for Alder, and laughs at Cheren. Cheren returns Serperior, ashamed and embarrassed as people point and laugh at him. He goes to run out of the ring, when Ian’s hand clasps on his shoulder, stopping him. Rui steps back, goosebumps going up her legs. Iris: You backing away? Rui: You should too. He’s about ready to burst for some reason. Cilan: Who? Rui: (Rolls eyes) Like you have to ask. Ian steps into the center of the ring, an intense aura wave dispersing over the bridge. Everyone goes eerily silent, paralyzed in fear. Iris tries to say something, but is unable to move her mouth. Only Alder is unaffected, who looks quite confused on why everyone is acting this way. Alder: Huh? Hey what happened to you all? Ian: ALDER! Alder looks at Ian, his sharp eyes catching Alder off guard. Ian: My name is Ian. I challenge you to a battle. Alder: Another one, huh? Bouffalant, you still good to go? Bouffalant appears as anxious as the crowd, but still nods yes. It scuffs the ground with its hoof, as Ian lifts his shoulder. Victini leaps off his shoulder, as fierce as Ian. Alder: Ah! I’ve never seen that Pokémon before! Ian: Flame Burst. Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. Flame Burst hits Bouffalant on the side, it grimacing though not budging. Victini stomps the ground repeatedly, shooting forward ablaze for Flame Charge. Victini zips to the side and strikes Boufallant in the same spot that Flame Burst hit, it skidding back. Alder: (Yawns) I’m starting to get tired, Bouffalant. Take out Irene’s Pokémon with Head Charge. Bouffalant snarls hostilely at Alder, but charges at Victini with Head Charge. Ian: Confusion. Victini glows blue, as does Bouffalant. Victini raises its arm up, as Bouffalant flips into the air upside down. It rights itself and lands on its feet, blowing a huff of air. The atmosphere intensifies, Alder ignorantly looking to the sky. Alder: Is that a storm front coming? Cheren tries to say something, but his voice is lost. The crowd is still speechless, as Ian and Victini cross their right arm over their chest. A white flame forms at the tip of Victini’s index finger, as the two both point at Bouffalant. A thin, barely visible beam of fire shoots from Victini’s finger, it making contact with Bouffalant’s chest. A fiery explosion occurs, launching Bouffalant into the air. Bouffalant lets out a blood curling bellow of agony, as it crashes down on its side. Alder snaps back into focus. Alder: Bouffalant! Are you okay? Bouffalant struggles to get up, when Victini zips in with Flame Charge, dashing and ramming Bouffalant in the stomach. Bouffalant is unable to get up, Alder genuinely concerned. Ian: Do I have your attention now? Victini, Searing Shot! Alder: Bouffalant! Head Charge! Victini points its finger forward, the Searing Shot being released. Bouffalant charges with Head Charge, Searing Shot making contact and exploding. Bouffalant is blasted back, tumbling but getting back on its feet. The fear from the crowd fades away, as excitement and anticipation takes its place. Miror B: Oh, OW! He may, I say he may win this! Iris: He’s matching Alder! Cheren: To think that I was no match for him, but Ian can force him to engage. Cilan: But the question is, what now? If Alder has to battle seriously to avoid losing, how can Ian handle it? Alder: Head Charge! Ian: Confusion to Searing Shot! Bouffalant charges with Head Charge, as Victini uses Confusion to flip it. Victini fires Searing Shot, it exploding on its exposed belly. Bouffalant drops, as Victini charges for Flame Charge! Alder: (Excited shake) Not so easily! Surf! Bouffalant bellows to the sky, as a Surf wave forms around it and it rises up. Victini stops its advance, and fires Searing Shot. The eruption causes the Surf wave to collapse on itself, it jumping to avoid a wave washing by. Bouffalant shoots out of the water, striking Victini with Head Charge. Victini is shot into the air, then comes crashing down defeated. Alder lets out a sigh of relief, as he walks forward. Alder: What a battle, Irene! I have to say I felt threatened there! (Feeds Bouffalant an apple) Marshal is usually the only one who can pressure me that much. Ian: (Picks Victini up) I don’t appreciate how you embarrassed my friend like that. Alder: Huh? Oh, you mean Cherry? (Looks to the crowd) Now everyone. Anyone who has the guts to challenge me deserves our respect. It takes a very determined individual to obtain the courage, knowing that they could lose. Give a round of applause to Cherry and Irene! The crowd all cheers for them, as Alder looks to the sky. Alder: That storm front is coming in. I shall be off! Alder returns Bouffalant, as he takes off. He passes by Ian, the two exchanging a harsh glare at each other. They then go past, as Ian rejoins the others. Cheren: I, thank you Ian. Miror B: Oh, OW! What a match! I hope that M’Boy can become that strong! Cilan: That flavor of power you administered was truly intense! That Searing Shot is a spice that almost overwhelms every other seasoning! Rui: You did much better than against that Shauntal, that’s for sure. Iris: We should probably get going. Alder was right about that storm front. Miror B: And mess up this hair?! Uh-uh! Miror B. is out, y’all! Miror B takes off running, everyone looking unsettled. Cheren: You’re heading to Driftveil City? I’ve beaten Clay, the gym leader. He’s— Ian: It was good to see you again, Cheren. Keep training, and I hope to battle you again the next time. Cheren: Huh? Uh, sure. Ian heads down the bridge, with the others following him. Cheren stares after him. Cheren: To battle him again. I have to train harder. Main Events * Alder appears in the present for the first time. * Cheren and Ian both battle Alder, both of them losing. * Cheren's Servine is revealed to have evolved into Serperior. * Victini learns Searing Shot. Characters * Ian * Cheren * Alder * Miror B. * Rui * Iris * Cilan Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Serperior (Cheren's) * Bouffalant (Alder's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * Alder's personality is heavily inspired from the anime, with his carefree attitude and calling people the wrong names. * Miror B. thought Alder was Dakim due to the uncanny resemblances between them. * This marks the first time that Ian battles a current Champion. He had battled Steven Stone previously but after he had resigned from being champion. * The crowd's response to Cheren's loss is based off regular people laughing at other people's misfortunes. Ian's response was to support Cheren and to make everyone see the error of their ways. * With Victini learning Searing Shot, Ian forced Alder to get serious. This will leave a lasting impression on Alder. * Part of Ian's anger towards Alder is due to him being the one who defeated his father, shown in Vs. Ian's Past 1. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Elite Four Challenge Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc